


Once In Your Life

by flowerfan



Series: Season 6 Reaction Fics [12]
Category: Glee
Genre: 6x06 reaction fic, Blaine/Kitty friendship, M/M, blam friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 04:56:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3314825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerfan/pseuds/flowerfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Kitty watches Blaine and the guys rehearse and learns something interesting.</i>
</p><p>6x06 reaction fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once In Your Life

Kitty held back as Jane and Madison sat down in the first row of the auditorium, and then took a seat in the row behind them, close enough to keep an eye on them but far enough that their sugary sweetness wouldn’t overwhelm her. Mercedes had instructed them to watch while the guys rehearsed a song that was apparently the theme from an old movie. It was romantic and kind of pretty, if you liked that kind of thing. 

At least Mercedes had let someone else take the lead on this one. Kitty was annoyed at how she had just shown up and taken over. Rachel and Kurt were clearly doing just fine on their own, especially with Kitty's help. They had won the invitational, after all. And now Mercedes was here encouraging Rachel to abandon them, just as Kitty had known she would.

Blaine was sitting at the piano, patiently running through the song until everyone knew their entrances. Sam and Artie weren't paying much attention, but Spencer seemed rapt enough. Kurt just looked like he was torn between jumping Blaine's bones and exploding with nervous tension. 

It only got worse when Blaine ran through Roderick's lines, Kurt gazing at Blaine like he was the answer to all his dreams. That Blainers did have a way with love songs.

"I don’t get it. Why is Mr. Anderson here?" Jane asked, turning in her seat to look at Kitty. 

"He was a major part of the New Directions for two years," Kitty said.

"Really?" Madison asked. "I thought he was the lead singer at Dalton." 

"Blaine came here after Dalton," Kitty explained. "In fact, he was on the team that won Nationals, and then we took second place the next year. And he was a co-captain of the Cheerios, and senior class president."

Jane and Madison looked suitably impressed, and Kitty sat back, trying to ignore the flirty looks Artie kept sending her. The man had had his chance.

Up on stage, Blaine finally got Sam's attention, and they sang a few lines together, laughing and smiling as Sam inserted a riff that definitely did not belong.

"Mr. Anderson has a beautiful voice," Jane sighed. Kitty wondered if she should get her to stop calling him that. On the other hand, maybe Blaine got a kick out of it.

"Mmm, and his eyes," Madison said, leaning her chin on her hands. "Are they brown? Or hazel? They're so expressive."

"Cut it out," Kitty snapped mildly. "He's gay as a roomful of rainbows. Literally. And he's got enough to worry about these days without you two fawning all over him."

Jane and Madison shrugged and went back to watching the rehearsal, but couldn't help sending an appreciative look to each other when Blaine and Sam carried in some benches to use as props. "Nice arms, too,” Jane said.

“Coach Sam said they box together after school,” Madison contributed. “I should tell Mason to try it.”

"Give it a rest," Kitty mumbled behind them.

Sam gave Blaine an affectionate slap on the ass as Blaine leaned over to position the bench where he wanted it, and Jane sighed. "They do make quite the handsome couple."

Madison giggled. "Imagine if they were together in high school? The quarterback and the captain of the Cheerios?"

"What, Blaine and Sam? They're not together." Kitty rolled her eyes. "Have you guys been paying attention at all?"

Blaine started the song again from the beginning, looking around encouragingly at the group of guys gathered around the piano. Kitty didn't miss the way Blaine shyly directed his first line at Kurt, looking up from under his fluttering eyelashes.

_Once in your life you find her... Someone who turns your life around._  
 _Next thing you know you’re closing down the town._

And then she almost laughed out loud when she saw Spencer getting caught in Blaine's spell, forgetting to strike a disaffected pose and instead focusing directly on Blaine. Kurt saw it too, and not so subtly maneuvered himself so that he was closest to Blaine, and Spencer was as far away from him as possible.

They finished the run through and Blaine seemed pleased, making sure to praise Mason, Roderick and Spencer on their solos. He offered to meet up with them again after school if they weren’t comfortable with the piece yet, and Kitty giggled at Kurt's expression, which had now morphed into a full on glare. 

Mercedes called the girls up on stage to rehearse something else, and Kitty got up with a sigh. Apparently they aren't only encouraging Rachel this week, they're also supposed to be showing Santana and Brittany how loved they are. Which was fine, as far as it went, but Kitty would rather be working on their set list for Sectionals. It is a high school glee club, after all, not a McKinley alumni support group, she thought. It might be nice if someone remembered that.

Kitty climbed up on stage and caught Spencer's attention as he took a swig from his water bottle, still casting curious glances towards Blaine. It's not a pairing she would have ever expected, but then she never guessed that Spencer would have an inner rock star, either. In any case, it needed to stop. "I'd watch yourself if I were you. He's got a big bad football player for a boyfriend."

Spencer looked surprised to be caught out. "I'm not crushing on him, he's a teacher. Plus, Coach Sam is hardly big and bad. Although, if he's got a thing for quarterbacks..." Spencer puffed his chest out and stood tall, smirking. 

"Freaking oblivious." Kitty shook her head. "I wasn't talking about Sam, you idiot."

Just then Blaine came up behind Kitty, squeezing her shoulders affectionately and planting a sweet kiss on her cheek. "Be nice to the newbies, Kitty-cat." He looked up at Spencer, a playful expression on his face. "Besides, Kurt was the kicker, not the quarterback." Blaine's face went soft as his eyes drifted over to where Kurt was trying to organize the costumes they had used the day before, angel wings flopping around him and a white feather stuck to his hair. "And he's not my boyfriend."

"Yeah, we get that," Kitty said gently. Spencer looked confused and wandered off, making some excuse that Kitty ignored. "Anyway, I was talking about Karofsky." 

"Oh, hmm. Yeah. Well, to be fair, he's not my boyfriend either."

Kitty grabbed Blaine by the arm and pulled him away from the group. "Are you serious? Does Kurt know? Because I think if he did, that precious frown would have turned upside down."

Blaine shook his head. "No, I haven’t told him yet. And please don't say anything. Things are kind of complicated between us, and as soon as he knows, he's going to think I did it because of him."

Well duh, Kitty thought. "Didn't you?"

"No, I didn't. I did it for me. It wasn't right to be with Dave anymore. He’s a good person, and he cares about me, but it wasn't going anywhere. There just wasn't that spark, you know?"

"Sure. Because he isn’t Kurt."

Blaine just groaned and hid his face in his hands.

"So what's with the big secret? Why not put the poor kid out of his misery?"

"Well, I didn't break up with Dave for Kurt. But... It may affect him. Us. I mean, I think it will. I hope it will." Blaine looked nervous as he said this, glancing out to the stage at Kurt, who was nodding along while Mercedes explained her vision for the next song to Rachel. "I just need a few days to get my head around everything before I tell him."

Kitty sighed. "Are you sure this is the right thing for you? Didn't he break your heart and send you into a spiral of soul-sucking, career-wrecking depression?"

Blaine smiled wryly. "I appreciate your concern, Kitty, I really do. But Kurt is the one thing in my life that always feels right. I know it seems crazy," Blaine shook his head, trailing off.

"But it's true," Kitty sang to him, and he chuckled, joining in. 

"When you get caught between the moon and New York City, the best that you can do is fall in love."

And if Kitty saw Kurt looking longingly at them as she linked her arm with Blaine's, resting her head on his shapely shoulder - and if she gave Kurt a knowing wink in return - well, even a queen bitch like Kitty knew better than to try to come in between a man and his once in a lifetime love.


End file.
